Fantasy Island
by DreamWvr73
Summary: An old TV show makes for an interesting conversation between Mac and Gill.. For Cincoflex-- With my thanks for the great idea!


_"No phones, no lights, no motor cars, not a single luxury. Like Robinson Crusoe, it's primitive as can be.  
So join us here each week my friend, you're sure to get a smile. From seven stranded Castaways, Here on Gilligan's Isle."_

MacGyver quietly sang as he walked back and forth across the nursery floor with Corinne against his bare chest. The baby sucked on a small bottle, her eyes drooping.  They finally closed and Mac stopped his pacing and gently withdrew the bottle from her mouth and tucked it into the pocket of his green checkered pajama bottoms. Still humming the theme song to the popular television show, he went back over to the crib and gently laid the pink bundle back down into it. Covering her with a dark blue starry blanket, that matched the rest of her moon and star covered room, he leaned over and kissed her head.

"Night my little Castaway--" He gently ran his fingers down the side of her little face and turned towards the door, his eyes wide when he saw his wife standing in the doorway. She looked a little rumpled in her purple nightgown, a bemused expression on her face as she stared at her husband.

"Gilligan's Island Mac?"

"Sure! Why not?" Waving a hand towards the door the couple stepped out and Mac closed it quietly behind him.

"Of all the ten thousand songs you _could have sung to her you chose Gilligan's Island?" _

They went in their bedroom and climbed back into bed with a grateful sigh.  Mac stretched out on his side but then sat back up and pulled the empty four ounce bottle from his pocket and set it down on his nightstand. The alarm clock on it read it was half past midnight.

"Because I couldn't think of anything else to sing to her and besides—I always loved that show, found it fascinating--" Yawning, he wiped his hands down his face as he once more laid down and pulled the fluffy blue comforter up to his chest.

"You did?" Gillian clicked off the lamp and snuggled up close to him. 

"Let me guess, you watched it for Ginger and Mary Ann?" She propped herself up on one elbow staring down into his face. "So which was your favorite?" 

"Umm well actually—I liked them both--" Mac admitted as a flush crawled up his cheekbones and he cleared his throat as a certain part of him remembered a teenage fantasy from long ago. 

Recognizing the look on his face, Gillian ran her hand down the front of the comforter covering her husband and found a surprise.

"Whoa! Okay Paul Bunyan, care to let me in on why I need to file permit for logging rights to this bed?"

Her husband's obvious embarrassment made her grin as she slipped her hand under the comforter. 

"Oh my! This redwood needs to be properly maintained and _protected--_" 

Mac chuckle turned into a moan and he arched his back a little as his wife's warm hand slid around him. "Member of Greenpeace are you?"

"Oh yes! Want to see my card?" Gillian snickered as she pulled her hand out from underneath the comforter and peeled it back then climbed up on top of her husband.

"So—Gilligan, tell me about Ginger and Mary Ann?" She gave a little grind of her hips against her husband's feeling his erection burning through the material of his pants and her nightgown. 

A whimper came out of Mac as he wrapped his arms around his wife's neck. They hadn't been able to make love since the birth of Corinne; it had been almost three weeks and Gillian's subtle bump and grind was making him dizzy.

"One sweet and innocent, one sexy and glamorous, what's to tell? For a horny teenager they were the makings of fantasies, at least to _this teenage boy--" His hands slid down her nightgown and gripped her butt pressing her hips harder against his._

Gillian's eyes slid closed briefly at the intense heat of her husband's shaft nudging against her thigh. She wanted him, wanted him bad. "Oh I see, so it was Mac's Island? Home of the love slaves Ginger and Mary Ann clad only in skimpy little bikinis?" She dropped her head and planted slow kisses along Mac's collarbone and neck.

"Oh yeah--" He whispered, his voice thick with desire as he squeezed her butt again. "The whole nine yards—clamoring at my feet, cat fighting over which of them got to sleep with me first--" Mac dropped his head back as his wife nibbled along his throat, she licked his Adam's apple and that sent a lightning bolt straight through his pelvis. "Ohhh God—Gill if you don't stop--" He wheezed.

"What? What if I don't stop?" Gillian felt it too, her pulse pounding in her ears, the tight sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Mac opened his eyes and dropped his head to look at her, the gaze so full of heated desire that made Gillian shiver and instantly break out into goose bumps. "I won't be held responsible for my actions--"

Swallowing hard she nodded and reached out towards the nightstand opening the drawer. She pulled out a white box of contraceptive film. "I'm wearing one of these right now Mac, it's good for three hours--" 

A warm smile came to her face as she tucked the box back into the drawer and shut it.

"Are you sure? I mean—did Melissa say that we could?" He craned his neck and nuzzled the side of her face, just the smell of her skin made him crazy and he hoped to God the answer was yes.

"Melissa said four weeks--" Gillian began as she returned the nuzzling, kissing his cheeks and lips. "But Corinne and I saw her yesterday and she examined me and said I was pretty much recovered from the birth--" She covered his mouth with hers in a deeper, sweeter kiss, their lips toying with one another's slowly.

Groaning, MacGyver wrapped his arms around his wife and rolled them over once. He broke the kiss and leaned back on his haunches staring down at Gillian's supine form.

"So it should be all right?"

"Yeah but let's just take it slow, all right?"

A warm grin and a nod answered her as Mac reached out and fingered the spaghetti straps of her nightgown and pulled them down her arms. Gill aided him by slipping her arms out of them and raising her back as her husband peeled the silky pajama off of her. He dropped it over the side of the bed and took a moment to look at her. His hands slid up her body to cup her chest, it had grown a little larger from breastfeeding and the warmth and fullness of it made his breathing heavier.

"God you're stunning--" He whispered as he stretched back out over her and took a nipple into his mouth, the taste of it made even sweeter from the traces of breast milk on it.

Gillian gasped loudly, her mouth dropping open as she grabbed Mac's head and shuddered when he moved to the other nipple and covered it with his lips. She released the death grip on his hair and slid her hands down his back pushing his pajama bottoms over his hips.

"Now Mac—please?"

He quickly shed his pajama bottoms and climbed back onto the bed covering his wife's body with his. She opened her legs and he positioned himself between them. Dropping his head he kissed Gillian and slowly began to slide into her, he felt her gasp against his lips and stopped when he too noticed the difference in the feel of his wife's body. She seemed tighter than before and the feel of it was making him pant as he broke the kiss.

"I don't want to hurt you—if you're this tight and I'm barely in--" 

She touched her fingers to his lips, her face just as flushed as his. "I got stitches remember? And it's been a while since we've been able to do this--" Uncovering his mouth she kissed him wrapping her legs around his hips urging him to continue.

Rising over her on trembling arms, Mac took each stroke at a turtle's pace as he worked his way inside her. The effort made his back began to grow damp with sweat as Gillian groaned beneath him. Finally with one last tiny thrust he filled her to the hilt and the sensation made his pulse jump. He opened his eyes and stared down at Gillian seeing the dreamy look in her eyes.

"Feel so _good_ Baby--" She whispered as she pressed her hand to his cheek. Mac turned his head and kissed it as he began to drive himself into his wife. A deep moan came out of Gillian as her fingers clutched as his back.

"Missed you Mac, missed you _bad--" She moved with him panting hard as her nails left crescent moon imprints on the skin of his back.  Gillian's mouth dropped open in a deep gasp as she froze, the contractions of her orgasm quaking through her in a few breathy moans. _

Mac felt his wife's body clench around his throbbing shaft, the squeeze wringing his orgasm from him as he buried himself deeply with one last fierce thrust that had him crying out in sheer pleasure as his head dropped back. His arms gaze out and plopped down on top of Gillian feeling lightheaded and winded, his whole body tingling.

"Oh _God--_" He took one last deep breath and raised his head gazing at his wife. "I thought I was going to explode."

"You _did--_" Gillian snickered as she rubbed his back feeling the nail marks. "I'm sorry; I think you might be scarred for life."

"Yeah?" He raised his arm over his shoulder and touched his back feeling the little grooves. "I didn't even feel you doing that--" With a shrug he laid back down on top of her. "And if I am scarred that's okay, it was more than worth it--" He kissed her a couple of times sighing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great Mac--" She returned his kisses wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe a talk about Gilligan's Island made us have incredible sex."

That made MacGyver laugh as he rolled off of his wife and snuggled up beside her. "Yeah I know what you mean--" He propped himself up on one elbow and traced a finger down his wife's chest. 

"You remind me a lot of Ginger."

"I do?" Gillian rolled onto her side facing him. "I don't see how other than the red hair, I'm certainly not that glamorous and alluring nor do I run around in sequin gowns and feather boas."

He grinned at that shaking his head. "You're wrong, I've seen you glamorous and alluring lots of times--"

"Not hardly enough to categorize me as Ginger, I thought I was more like Mary Ann--" She picked up his hand and kissed it, entwining her fingers with his.

"You are, you remind me of her too--"

"The sweet girl routine?"

"Well that and the fiery temper—Whenever Mary Ann got angry she had this look of _death_ on her face that made her eyes boil like a volcano and her lips tighten—Talk about a total turn on!"

Both of Gillian's eyebrows raised at this confession. "Her _temper_ turned you on?"

"Big time! I _loved that fiery gaze--" He tugged on Gillian's wrist moving her closer to him. "You get it too Gill, the urge to pounce on you is overwhelming when you look like that."_

"I'll have to remember that--" She glided her fingertip up her husband's face. 

"But to be honest with you I didn't just watch it for the girls. I thought the show was neat in terms of the inventions."

"The washing machine made out of the bike and the coconut radio?"

Mac nodded. "Believe it or not yeah, that show really proved that necessity really is the mother of invention. And when you're stranded on a desert island or any place like that you have to really use your mind to come up with things to survive."

"You make a very _good_ point Honey--" Gillian gave him a kiss leaning her head on his collarbone.

"Course if that were _me_ I'd be in pretty big trouble."

"Nah, you would have come up with the idea to lash the huts together and make a raft a long time before they did."

He laid back down and took Gill with him playing with her hair. "No that's not what I mean, I wouldn't be able to come with _half_ the stuff they did."

"Why not? You're smart enough."

"Oh its not that."

Gillian raised her head and looked at her husband. "Then what is it?"

Mac's eyes focused on hers. "Well—unless I had some gloves or a way to cover my hands I wouldn't be able to get anywhere _near the coconuts."_

His wife gave him a shrug. "Oh that's not a big deal; you'd make a radio out of mangoes or something."

"A mango radio?"

"Sure! If we didn't like the station all we'd have to do is eat it."

Her straight tone and face made Mac break out into chuckles, the laughter making his whole body shake as he hugged his wife. Gillian returned it, she too snickered.

"That would be just our luck you know, stranded on an island full of coconuts and you being deathly allergic to them. But I have no doubt you'd get us out of there Professor."

"Professor? You see me as the professor?"

Gillian let go of the hug and nodded. "Oh absolutely! You've got more brains than he did and I thought Russell Johnson was handsome--" Mac pondered her words and nodded.

"Got a thing for brainy men huh?" 

"Well not necessarily—but I do think that intelligence is _extremely attractive--" She moved up and leaned down in the space between Mac's shoulder and his neck planting tiny kisses along his skin._

The soft brush of his wife's lips made MacGyver sigh and closes his eyes. "Really? That's the first thing you noticed about me?"

"Uh huh—an intelligent guy in a pair of tight jeans--"

"Tight jeans? So you were attracted to the size of my--"

"Brain--" Gillian worked her way along his collarbone to the hollow of his neck.

"Ohhh I see--" Mac breathed as he played with his wife's hair, finally raising her face. "I take it the three hour tour isn't over?"

A wicked smile came to Gillian's lips as she shook her head.  "No way Professor—I want to _explore every single inch of your island."_

Mac returned her grin and nodded. "Whatever you want Ginger."

Their lips met in a kiss as Gillian reached down; her fingers curled around the edge of the comforter and pulled it over their heads. 

END.


End file.
